Vehicles in Mafia II
Vehicles in Mafia II are authentic to their time period. With 44 accessible vehicles and an additional 12 bonus vehicles, the variation adds an element of realism to the vibrant look of Empire Bay. Vehicles are unlocked throughout the coarse of the game and most passenger vehicles can be saved in the players garages. Cars can run out of fuel, suffer body damage, collect dirt and explode. Upgrades and repairs can be purchased at any Charlie's Service & Repair. Car trunks and hoods can be opened, and engines can be repaired if they break down. The player can customize many parts of the car to their liking, including engine upgrades, color changes, wheels, tires, as well as personalized license plates. Additional upgrades are added through download of certain DLCs. 1940s Passenger Cars *Culver Empire *Jefferson Provincial *Lassiter Series 69 *Shubert 38 *Shubert 38 Taxi *Shubert Series AB *Smith Coupe *Smith V8 *Walter Coupe Trucks and Vans *Shubert 38 Hearse *Shubert 38 Panel Truck *Shubert Pickup Specialty Vehicles *Aircraft *Culver Empire Detective Special *Culver Empire Police Special *GAI 353 Military Truck *Italian Military Truck *Parry Bus *Police Bus *Sherman M4A1 *Shubert Snow Plow *Shubert Truck *Shubert Truck Covered *Shubert Truck Flatbed *Smith Truck *Trains *Wespe 1950s Passenger Cars *Ascot Bailey S200 *Berkley Kingfisher *Houston Wasp *ISW 508 *Lassiter Series 75 Hollywood *Potomac Indian *Quicksilver Windsor *Quicksilver Windsor Taxi *Shubert Beverly *Shubert Frigate *Smith 34 Hot Rod *Smith Custom 200 *Smith Mainline *Smith Thunderbolt *Walker Rocket *Walter Hot Rod Trucks and Vans *Milk Truck *Shubert Pickup Hot Rod *Smith Deluxe Station Wagon Specialty Vehicles *Hank B *Hank B Fuel Tank *Shubert Armored Van *Smith Custom 200 Police Special Bonus Vehicles Bonus vehicles are added through five additional DLC vehicle and clothing packs. Each pack contains two exclusive vehicles and two types of clothing to fit each pack. Two additional vehicles are added through download of Mafia II's story DLCs. Greaser Pack *Shubert Pickup Hot Rod *Smith 34 Hot Rod Made Man Pack *Cossack *Roller GL300 Renegade Pack *Potomac Elysium *Walter Hot Rod Vegas Pack *Chaffeque XT *Jefferson Futura War Hero Pack *Walter Utility *Walter Military Joe's Adventures *Delizia Grandeamerica The Betrayal of Jimmy *Waybar Hot Rod Vehicle Modification Performance Upgrades Vehicles in Mafia II can be modified with three levels of performance upgrades. *'Basic Tuning' increases the overall performance and top speed of the engine. This is the only level available in the 1940s era of the game. *'Sports Tuning' decreases the weight of the vehicle and tightens up the suspension, giving the vehicle better handling. *'Super Charge' increases the engines speed by adding a supercharger. This level is only available if The Betrayal of Jimmy or Jimmy's Vendetta is installed. Cosmetic Upgrades Vehicles in Mafia II can be modified with four different cosmetic upgrades. *'Paint'. Vehicles can be painted in single or two-tone, depending on the vehicle. 20 colors are available in the 1940s era and an additional 20 are added in the 1950s. *'Custom paint jobs'. Eight different custom paint jobs, from racing stripes and decals to flames, are available. These are only accessible if The Betrayal of Jimmy or Jimmy's Vendetta is installed. *'Wheels and tires'. Choose from twelve different sets of wheels and tires. Five are available in the 1940s era and an additional seven become available in the 1950s. *'Custom license plates'. Change your license plate to suit your personality. Choose up to six characters with numbers 0-9 and letters A-Z. Cut Vehicles *Forklift See Also *Rims and Tires *Vehicles in Mafia *Vehicles in Mafia III Gallery Ascot Bailey S200.png|Ascot Bailey S200 Berkley Kingfisher.png|Berkley Kingfisher Chaffeque XT.png|Chaffeque XT Cossack.jpg|Cossack Culver Empire.png|Culver Empire Culver Empire Detective Special.png|Culver Empire Detective Special Culver Empire Police Special.png|Culver Empire Police Special Delizia Grandeamerica.png|Delizia Grandeamerica Forklift.png|Forklift GAI 353 Military Truck.jpg|GAI 353 Military Truck Hank B.png|Hank B Hank B Fuel Tank.png|Hank B Fuel Tank Houston Wasp.png|Houston Wasp ISW 508.png|ISW 508 Italian Military Truck.png|Italian Military Truck Jefferson Futura.png|Jefferson Futura Jefferson Provincial.png|Jefferson Provincial Lassiter Series 69.png|Lassiter Series 69 Lassiter Series 75 Hollywood.png|Lassiter Series 75 Hollywood Milk Truck.png|Milk Truck Parry Bus 1951.png|Parry Bus 1951 Police Bus.png|Police Bus Potomac Elysium.png|Potomac Elysium Potomac Indian.png|Potomac Indian Quicksilver Windsor.png|Quicksilver Windsor Quicksilver Windsor Taxi.png|Quicksilver Windsor Taxi Roller GL300.jpg|Roller GL300 Sherman M4A1.png|Sherman M4A1 Shubert 38 Hearse.png|Shubert 38 Hearse Shubert 38 Panel Truck.png|Shubert 38 Panel Truck. Shubert 38 Taxi.png|Shubert 38 Taxi Shubert 38.png|Shubert 38 Shubert Armored Van.png|Shubert Armored Van Shubert Beverly.png|Shubert Beverly Shubert Frigate.png|Shubert Frigate Shubert Pickup.png|Shubert Pickup Shubert Pickup Hot Rod.png|Shubert Pickup Hot Rod Shubert Series AB.jpg|Shubert Series AB Shubert Snow Plow.png|Shubert Snow Plow Shubert Truck.png|Shubert Truck Shubert Truck Covered.png|Shubert Truck Covered Shubert Truck Flatbed.png|Shubert Truck Flatbed Smith 34 Hot Rod.png|Smith 34 Hot Rod Smith Coupe.png|Smith Coupe Smith Custom 200 Police Special.png|Smith Custom 200 Police Special Smith Custom 200.png|Smith Custom 200 Smith Deluxe Station Wagon.png|Smith Deluxe Station Wagon Smith Mainline.png|Smith Mainline Smith Thunderbolt.png|Smith Thunderbolt Smith Truck.png|Smith Truck Smith V8.png|Smith V8 Walker Rocket.png|Walker Rocket Walter Coupe.png|Walter Coupe Walter Hot Rod.png|Walter Hot Rod Walter Military.png|Walter Military Walter Utility.png|Walter Utility Waybar Hot Rod.jpg|Waybar Hot Rod Wespe.png|Wespe Category:Mafia II Category:Vehicles in Mafia II